KICK-ASS 3: RETURN
by peabodyfan001
Summary: Mindy returns to New York because of her feelings for Dave, but when she finds out he's back with Katie, what will she do? (sorry, i'm absolute bollocks at summaries)


_**LOOK AT THE PIC FOR THIS STORY SO YOU CAN PICTURE WHAT THEY NOW LOOK LIKE IN THIS STORY AS 4 YEARS HAVE PASSED, I KNOW CHLOE GRACE MORETZ HAS BROWN HAIR IN THAT PIC, BUT IN YOUR MIND, CHANGE IT TO BLONDE SO IT FITS WITH CHLOE'S CHARACTER MINDY.**_

It's been two months since Mindy had returned from her 4 years on the run, she had left at 14 years of age and had returned as a beautiful 18 year old, while Dave was now 22, Mindy still hadn't said anything to Dave about what she did and where she went, and Dave didn't ask, he was going to wait until Mindy was ready, instead of nagging at her, something she did a lot still. Dave wasn't the first person to see Mindy when she returned, she went to see Marcus, Dave didn't know if she'd told Marcus where she went, but again, he didn't ask, after seeing Marcus, like she always did, she crawled into Dave's room through the window, but first, she had to find his new house address, and when she crawled into Dave's window, Dave was shocked like fuck.

_Flashback from ten minutes ago_

"_11B," Mindy thought to herself as she walked through the alleyway at the end of the road Dave lived at, looking for Dave's room, she had gone to his Myspace profile to find his address and then instantly went to find his house, she smiled, looking forward to seeing Dave after 4 years, even though she saw Marcus first, she looked forward to seeing Dave the most, since her 4 year absence, she missed fighting crime with him, teasing him during training, but, although she would never admit it, she hated hitting him during their sparring sessions, the same for when he practised being shot with a bullet proof vest on, when she pulled the trigger and saw his body lift off the ground and fly a couple of yards behind him, when he hit the floor and didn't move for a short amount of time, she got scared, maybe for the first time in her life, and when his body moved and he started to get up, a wave of relief coursed through her body, thankful he wasn't harmed._

_End of flashback_

She got to his house and was taken aback, it was actually a nice house, it was a dethatched house with two bedrooms, each with an en suite bathroom, a sitting room, and a massive kitchen with a massive cinema room next to it. She found a way to climb up to the first floor where Dave's bedroom was situated, she found the window to a room which she guessed was his, as the Kick-Ass costume was hung up on the wardrobe door and Dave was sleeping on his bed. Again, Mindy was taken aback by Dave, he no longer had curly hair, it was cut short and stuck up at the front and by what she could see, no longer was he a skinny person who could barely win a fight, he was a young man with a muscular body, and he looked like he could win a fight, he was sleeping without a shirt, "he hasn't changed" Mindy muttered to herself, she could see the scar on his abdomen from when he was stabbed on his first outing as Kick-Ass, she went to see if she could open the window, and she could, she opened it silently, "when will he learn to lock it," she thought, and then she got scared, an image of Dave, fast asleep on his bed as a man crawled through the window, a switchblade in his hand, he walked over to Dave, and immediately started to stab Dave, Dave woke up, but the man punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious, and carried on stabbing Dave, when he finished, he climbed back out the window, while Dave's dead body laid there, covered in blood. Mindy felt tears start to form in her eyes, "stop it Mindy, daddy taught you not to cry, you don't want to appear weak," she thought to herself, when she turned 16, she had started to get strange dreams of Dave and her, sexual dreams, at first, Mindy thought they were one offs, but they weren't, they became a regular occurrence and she started to feel different about Dave, not the way she used to, so she decided to return to New York, to return to Dave. She walked over to him as he slept, she smiled, the times she had snuck in through his window after they first met when he was sleeping, despite they were friends, she couldn't help but think he looked cute while he slept, but that was before the dreams, and her feelings changing for Dave, ever since her feelings changed, instead of thinking he looked cute, she thought he looked hot, and this was strange for Mindy, she never thought anyone was hot. She looked at his bedside table and her smile got bigger, in the middle of the table, was the picture of Dave and Mindy that was took during Mindy's first year of school with Dave after Marcus assigned her to the school when he became her guardian after her dad was killed, at school on Photo Day, all kids could have their picture took with a friend or parent/guardian, Mindy had been looking forward to having a photo took with Marcus as it would have been her first photo with him, but he had to attend an interrogation at the Precinct, so when Dave found out, he offered to be in the photo with her, she agreed and the photo was took, she knew Marcus had a copy in a frame back at her house but she never knew Dave had a copy and she had never noticed it the last time she was inside his house, "but that was his old house," she thought.

She placed her hand on Dave's shoulder and shook him.

"No, mum, I don't want to wear a pink shirt to prom," Dave said in his sleep, Mindy giggled and Dave's eyes opened slightly, "Mindy?" he asked, Mindy nodded her head.

"It's me," she said slightly, he instantly sat up and reached to his right, turning on his bed side lamp, it lit up and Mindy's and Dave's eyes both squinted, when their eyes adjusted to the light, Dave took one look at her and hugged her, Mindy was shocked at first but then smiled and hugged back, he broke the hug and Mindy was a bit disappointed, he looked at her.

"It's great to see you, I've missed you so much, how long have you been back?" he asked, Mindy smiled, it made her happy to know Dave had missed her, (while she had been away, she did have a nightmare of her returning and Dave being angry at her for returning, calling her a 'bitch' and saying she should 'fuck off and die in a hole, I was happy without you here.')

"Only since this morning," she replied, he stood up and Mindy got a better body of his torso, she stared, noticing the six pack and his pecks, when she realised she was staring she looked away, Dave put a shirt on and walked over to his door, he flicked the light switch and the light lit up the room, Mindy lent forward and turned off the lamp.

"What did you do this morning then?" he asked.

"I went to see Marcus, just to say I was back to stay so he could put new bed sheets on my bed while I unpacked," Mindy replied.

"And then you came to see me?" Dave asked, Mindy nodded.

"By the way, Marcus knows I'm at yours and he wants you to come around my house tomorrow," Mindy stated.

"Why?" Dave asked.

Mindy gave him an 'are you dumb' look, "Duh, he wants to speak about Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl reteaming up," she replied.

"Oh," Dave replied, "wait, how does he know I'm Kick-Ass?"

"I told him, and made him promise not to tell anyone," Mindy replied, "that's why he didn't like me working with you."

"OK, so he's fine with you being Hit-Girl again?"

"I dunno, it won't matter though, I'm 18, I can do it now without his permission," she answered, she giggled, "I just realised how wrong that sounded," and Dave laughed.

"OK, I'll go with you tomorrow, oh, and," he went over to a painting of a bunch of MARVEL and DC comics characters engaging in a showdown, he grabbed the side and the painting swung open, revealing it was on hinges, behind it, was a safe, he put in the code while Mindy watched, "I don't care if you know the pin, I trust you," he said, the safe opened and he pulled out a bunch of envelopes and a little wrapped box, he walked over to Mindy and handed them to her.

"What are these?," Mindy asked.

"I never got to celebrate your 15th, 16th, 17th and 18th birthdays with you, but I still got you birthday cards and a present for your 18th, just in case you ever returned, and you have," he replied, she opened all the cards and smiled, all of them were signed "By Dave Luwitzcy (Kick-Ass, but don't tell anyone)", she opened the parcel and looked at Dave in shock.

"Dave, it's beautiful," she pulled out a gold necklace with the initials H-G on them, she grabbed Dave and hugged him, "it's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Dave responded.

"Like it, I love it," she replied, but in her mind, she thought "Just like I love you," but she never said it out loud, "So, what are you doing for money? if you don't mind me asking," Mindy said.

"I work at the New York Times, I'm a journalist," he replied, he sat on the chair at is desk.

"Just like Clark Kent," Mindy responded, making Dave laugh.

"Yeah, although I don't stutter and look like I'm about to have a nervous breakdown," he replied.

"That was Christopher Reeve, Henry Cavill didn't," Mindy stated.

"Yeah but he didn't change his hair or anything, I'm surprised Lois didn't even notice," Dave said, "Anyway, what about you, with school and everything."

"I finished school and then went to college, I gave them a fake identity," she replied.

"What courses did you choose?" Dave asked curiously.

"P.E., gymnastics and Cooking," Mindy answered.

"I bet you were brilliant at P.E. and gymnastics," Dave stated, Mindy nodded.

"A's on both of them," she replied.

"What about cooking?" he asked.

"C," Mindy replied.

"So what about jobs, have you got any idea what you want to do?" Dave asked.

"I don't know," Mindy replied, "I haven't thought about it."

"Well, I've been working for the New York Times since I left college at 18, so, I am allowed to have someone to work with me, and because I'm Kick-Ass, I always get the stories on Kick-Ass meaning I have quite a good work friendship with my boss, so, I can see if I can get you a job with me," Dave offered.

"Great, it means we can also patrol when we want to," Mindy responded.

"If Marcus is OK with it," Dave said.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow," Mindy said while yawning.

"Someone's tired," Dave said while laughing.

"Yeah," Mindy responded.

"Well, I can go set up the spare bedroom for you now," Dave said, Mindy shook her head.

"Nah, I'll walk home," Mindy said but this time, Dave shook his head.

"No, you may be Hit-Girl but I'm not letting you walk down the streets of New York at," he looked at the clock, "4:30 in the morning."

"Fine," Mindy replied, Dave got up and left the room, after 10 minutes, he walked back in, about to tell Mindy the room was ready, but she had already fell asleep on Dave's bed, he walked over and pulled the quilt gently from underneath her without waking her, he then put the quilt over her, her head was the only part of her that could be seen, he walked out of the room and into the spare bedroom and climbed into the bed, smiling, knowing that Mindy was back, and after 5 minutes, he fell asleep.

_10:00am_

Mindy opened her eyes, the sunlight shining through the window, she sat up, and realised she was in Dave's bed, she looked to her right, but Dave wasn't there, and then, the smell of bacon and eggs met her nose and she got out of the bed and walked downstairs, she found the kitchen and found Dave, cooking some eggs, he was already dressed in his day clothes, but she noticed his body looked more bulky than it was last night, clearly he was wearing the new Kick-Ass uniform, when he turned the light on last night, she got a better view of the costume and noticed the changes, the Mask was now made of metal, and the rest was now covering armour on his legs, arms and vest.

"New suit?" Mindy asked, he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, it's heavier but it doesn't restrict my movement," he responded, he picked up a plate and placed two eggs on it, he then opened the oven and pulled out a cooking tray and took off two slices of bacon. He handed Mindy the plate.'

"Thanks," she went to the table and sat down.

"You want beans?" he asked.

"No thank you," she responded, she started to eat and he sat down in front of her.

"Do you wanna go to see Marcus after this?" Dave asked, Mindy nodded her head, after 10 minutes, she had finished and they both went to Dave's car.

_10 minutes later_

Dave and Mindy parked in front of Mindy's house and the got out of the car, they walked over to the door and Dave rang the doorbell, the door opened and Marcus stood in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't the dynamic duo," Marcus said, grinning, "tell me, Mindy, why didn't you come home last night, I mean, I was fine with you going to see Dave because you really wanted to, but you promised me you'd come home straight after."

Mindy looked at the floor when Dave spoke up.

"She did say she was going to come home but I said no because it was too dark and it was in the middle of the night," Dave explained, Marcus nodded his head in conformation.

"I understand that, although she's Hit-Girl, I understand," he replied, Mindy looked up, "where'd she sleep then?"

"In my bed," Dave replied, Marcus raised his eyebrows, "not like that, I slept in the spare room."

"Why didn't she?" Marcus asked.

"I was setting up the spare room for her, but when I went to tell her it was ready, she had already fallen asleep."

"OK," Marcus said, he then moved out of the way for them to come in, Mindy walked in first and then Dave followed, they all walked into the sitting room and sat on the sofa.

"OK, so, first, Mindy, let's talk about jobs," Marcus said, looking at Mindy.

"Me and Dave already have, he's going to see if I can work for him at the New York Times," Mindy said, stopping Marcus from talking.

"OK, alright then, let's talk about Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, Dave, Mindy's already told me about you being Kick-Ass," Marcus started but Mindy cut in again.

"I've told him that," she started but this time, it was Marcus's turn to cut in.

"I'm fine, with you two teaming up again," he stated.

"Really?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, since you've been gone Mindy, Dave has improved as Kick-Ass, he's no longer having the shit kicked out of him, no offence Dave," Marcus apologised.

"It's OK," Dave replied.

"So, I know you'll be fine with Dave now, I know you were before, but I know you'll be safer now," Marcus continued.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Mindy squealed, she went to hug Marcus but he stopped her.

"But, as long as you stop killing the criminals," Marcus said.

"Fine, I will," Mindy replied, bursting with happiness.

"Because, and I know you're not going to like this bit, but if you do, I can't stop the police from arresting you," Marcus stated, Mindy looked confused.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but, I've been reassigned to L.A.," Marcus answered, "so, now let's talk about living situations."

"I can stay here, can't I?" Mindy asked.

"No, I'll allow you to use it as a base, but no, you can't live here, because if you get killed and criminals find out Mindy is Hit-Girl, they'll find here, and I know you won't want criminals with all those weapons," Marcus explained, "but if you live somewhere else, they won't find here."

"So where can live?" Mindy asked, confused, Marcus was about to answer when Dave answered instead.

"With me."

Marcus looked at Dave and then slowly nodded his head, "I'm OK with that."

"When are you leaving?" Dave asked.

"Today, all my stuff is packed, and my plane is at 2:00pm," Marcus answered.

"I'll come with you," Mindy said but Marcus shook his head.

"No, stay here," he answered.

"OK," Mindy said, she leant forward to hug Marcus and he didn't stop her, they hugged for a couple of minutes until they broke the hug, "what time do you leave?"

"Now," Marcus responded, as he said that, a TAXI had pulled out in front of the house, "I need to get my bags."

"We'll both help," Dave stated, they all went upstairs and got Marcus's bags, they walked out of the house and put the bags in TAXI.

"We need to go soon," the TAXI driver said, Mindy hugged Marcus again and they broke the hug.

"Bye Mindy," Marcus said.

"Bye," she replied, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, he walked over to Dave and shook his hand, "look after her, please."

"I will, I promise," Dave replied, Marcus walked over to the TAXI, opened the door and looked back at Mindy, he waved and got inside, the car started to drive, Mindy and Dave stood and watched until it reached the end of the road and turned around the corner, when it did, Mindy turned to face Dave.

"What now?" she asked.

"I've got the day off so if you want, I can go get my Kick-Ass stuff and bring it here while you get all your stuff ready," he replied.

"What, do you wanna patrol now?" she asked, a confused expression on her face.

"No, I mean, we will tonight, like we used to, but seeing as you've been absent for 4 years, you're going to need to get your costume and weapons in order again, so while you do that, I'll get my suit and weapons and bring 'em over," he replied.

"Yeah, OK, see ya in a bit," she said.

"OK, bye," he replied, she watched him go to his car but couldn't stop herself from looking at his arm muscles.

"Wow, working out's been great for him," she muttered, she realised what she said and walked inside, she opened a silver door leading to a square silver room, the walls where covered in guns and knives, and at the back was the suit of Hit-Girl next to Big Daddy's suit.

_15 minutes later_

Dave parked outside of the new base, he got out of his car, walked to the trunk and opened it, inside, folded neatly was the Kick-Ass suit, as well as his batons, and some flash grenades, as well as some switch blades, he picked everything up, brought it inside into the weapons room and placed it on the table, although, he noticed Mindy was nowhere to be seen, he left the room and looked around, he went upstairs and found her standing in her old room.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, Mindy jumped.

"Fucking hell Dave, don't sneak up on me like that," she complained.

"What, all the times you've done it but as soon as I do it, it's wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, and then looked at the floor, and Dave got worried.

"Seriously Mindy, what's wrong?" he asked for a second time.

"Nothing, it's just, it's great to be back, I've missed all of this, the vigilantism, the training, you," she said the last word quietly but Dave heard, "I was worried that everyone would be angry that I'm back," she looked at Dave, "I had a nightmare a couple of days before I came back, I returned and you started shouting at me, telling me to 'fuck off', you said you were happy I left, so when I woke you up last night, I was worried that's what you were going to do."

"I've missed you too," he said, he walked over and hugged her, soothingly, he said "and I would never say those things to you Mindy, I've missed you so much and when I saw you again, I was so happy, so don't you ever think I'm going to be angry at you for returning, if anything, I'm over the moon that you're back."

"Thanks Dave, so, now what do we do?" Mindy asked, she smiled at what Dave just said.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, then after that, do you wanna see a movie?" she asked, then, maybe, she could tell him how she felt about him, after all, she felt that if she didn't, she'd just scream them at him, just to finally let go of what she wanted to say.

"I can't, I've got to meet Katie at 1:00pm," he responded and those words hit Mindy in the stomach, she didn't like where this was going.

"Why do you need to meet Katie? I thought you two had broken up 4 years ago" Mindy asked, her voice trembling slightly, worried he was going say the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Yeah but, a lot can happen in 4 years, and when it turned out she was at the same college as me, I started to speak to her a bit more, and we started going out and we've been a couple since." He replied, and it took all of Mindy's resistance not to burst into tears.

"_So my chances of me and Dave being a couple, there gone," _Mindy thought to herself.

"Mindy, are you OK now," Dave asked, noticing she hadn't said anything for a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm happy for you and Katie," she lied, Dave smiled.

"So, let's go get something to eat," Dave said, and him and Mindy walked downstairs an, except for her slumped shoulders, unknown to Dave, Mindy was crying inside.

"_Me returning was a waste of time, I came back because I wanted to see him, to be with him, and now that's never going to happen, they've been together for 4 years, 4 FUCKING YEARS, it's clearly going great if they're still together, now I'll never be with him, I love him with all my heart, and now he'll never know," _she thought to herself, _"it may not be like the normal Mindy, but maybe I can change it, maybe I can get Dave to break up with Katie, so I can be with him, NO, stop it Mindy, that's not like you, if you really love him, you'll be glad he's happy, just leave it, just be happy you're still great friends with him, and value that, even if you'll never be his girlfriend."_

So her and Dave got to his car and got inside, and neither of them spoke for the entire journey, Dave looked at her when she didn't notice.

"_Something's wrong with Mindy, she's suddenly become really upset, and that's unlike her, I'm going to find out what's wrong, and hopefully, I can deal with it," _Dave said as he looked at his best friend and then back at the road, _"I will find out."_

_**The End of CHAPTER 1, what do you think, is it good, is it cheesy, I'm not very good at romances so if it is cheesy, sorry, but, I hope you liked it and (I just sneezed while writing that part, ugh)like I said at the start, as years have passed, look at the picture for this story so you can have a good image of Dave and Mindy look like now.**_


End file.
